Love Life and Magic
by Aims J
Summary: Chapter 2. OC Amy Aurora has a chat with Remus Lupin and Severus Snape. Love story between RemusOC and SeverOC
1. The New Teacher

Love, Life and Magic  
  
A/N: I wrote this once before, but hardly anyone read it. I reread it and found it quite a bit, what's the word.. Unintelligible writing. So I am rewriting it, making it more of a 16-year-old story, instead of a 14-year- old. Disclaimer: Since I wrote this two years ago, before the fifth book came out I'm still going as it was written then. This happens in Harry's fifth year, Sirius is alive and well, and free. A girl Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Amy Aurora. I own nothing but the plot and Amy. I hope you like it.  
  
Chapter 1; The New Teacher  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
"Another year, another teacher teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. Wonder who it is this year," Harry said as Hermione, Ron and he walked into the Great Hall.  
They looked up at the Professor's Table, and immediately saw a new teacher. She was sitting right next to Professor Severus Snape talking to him. And it appeared to be that she also was laughing.  
"We have a girl teacher?!" Ron shrieked.  
"Ron, quit it. A women teacher," Hermione corrected. "And it will be great. We only had male teachers."  
"A teacher is a teacher, I just hope she's not as mean as Snape," Harry said as he sat down.  
"Harry, take a look. She's talking and laughing with Snape. Must be thinking of ways to make our fifth year a living hell," Ron said.  
Hermione was going to shoot back with a remark but was cut off by the first years coming in to be sorted. Then Dumbledore made his annual first of the term speech. Same as always. Harry wasn't paying attention, he was looking at the DADA teacher. She finally looked up and directly at Harry. A shadow crossed over her eyes, making Harry shiver under her gaze. Nobody noticed this little incident, and he was glad too.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
"Severus, who's that? He looks familiar," The new Professor whispered looking out over the tables.  
"Amy, that's James' son," Severus said shaking his head with a sneer on his face. "Him and his friends are always getting into trouble."  
"Well if memory serves me correctly, Severus, you used to get into trouble a lot too," Amy Aurora said smiling.  
"Yes, and so was James and his group," Severus retorted but couldn't help but grin himself.  
"They have names, you know," Amy said poking him in the ribs making him squirm in his seat.  
"Amy, please. Students watching," Severus said.  
"Never stopped you before."  
"You sly girl."  
Amy smiled at Severus and turned to watch Dumbledore do his speech. She looked back over the students and her eyes fell on Harry. He looked like his dad.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
After dinner everyone walked towards their Common Room. Harry was a bit shaken with what he saw in Professor Aurora's eyes. Dumbledore introduced all of the teachers again, so now they had a name to go with the face.  
"Professor Aurora, sounds nice," Hermione said as she sat down in a chair by the fireplace.  
"She's cute," Fred Weasley said as he walked up behind Hermione sitting down next to her, with George on his other side.  
"Please, she's a professor," Ron said.  
"Yeah, a cute professor. You'd say the same thing if Hermione became a professor," George said making Ron blush.  
"What do you think Harry?" Hermione asked turning to him. He was looking through the fire, trying to recall the shadow that passed over Amy Aurora's eyes. "Harry?"  
"Wha..What?" Harry finally answered, broken from his spell.  
"What do you think of Professor Aurora?" Ron asked.  
"She's, she seems different," Harry said.  
The group argued about that a bit then finally retired back to the dorm rooms to get some sleep for the day ahead.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
"Remember everyone, be on time for all your classes," Professor McGonagall said as she passed out schedules to all the Gryffindors.  
"Or at least for potions," Ron said whispering. "Speaking of potions, I have it second to last class today, what about you guys?"  
"Same," Harry and Hermione said in unison.  
"I have Defense Against the Dark Arts after that," Hermione said earning a nod from both Harry and Ron. "Wonderful, we have a few classes together. Now if you will excuse me I will meet up with you in Charms, I have to get a few things from the Common Room." With that Hermione was gone. Leaving Harry and Ron to walk towards Charms together.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
"It's been a long day," Ron said as he walked into DADA. He already had a headache from Potions. First day and already assigned a fifteen inch scroll about mind trickery potions due the next Monday.  
"Days not over yet, Ron," Harry said dropping his stuff onto the desk and taking a seat.  
"It should be easy," Hermione said sitting next to Harry as Professor Aurora walked into the room, supporting a black robe over a black outfit.  
"Easy? She's dressed like Snape," Ron whispered.  
"No more talking about Professor Snape, I have heard the rumors. Doesn't seem nice," Professor Aurora said cutting in, making Ron jump in his seat.  
Everyone was quiet after that comment, afraid that she might be worse then Snape. Or even bring him in, since they seemed to be so chummy.  
"I understand that you have gone over most of the dangerous animals; well I don't really care. We will go over a few of them again. Werewolves and vampires will be the big ones. Then we will talk about whatever you want to. I don't really have a plan for the year, so whatever you want to talk about, we talk about. Understood?" Professor Aurora asked.  
"Yes Professor," everyone answered.  
"Good. Now first of all tell me everything about werewolves that you know of," Aurora said. Hermione raised her hand.  
"There are several ways of becoming one, as the legend states. Either from being bit by one, or magically being transformed into one," Hermione said.  
"Excellent, Ms. Granger. Although it is called lycanthrope. Act of being able to change into a wolf or sorts," Professor Aurora said.  
The rest of the class lasted about talking about werewolves. By the time the class was over with everyone had a say in the conversation.  
"Now what I want you to do, is write me at least a paragraph about a werewolf. You all should have "The Sorcerer's Companion", I will look through that. We will be working out of the book. Have a good day," Aurora said as the class filed out.  
Hermione, Harry and Ron stayed outside the door talking about the teacher.  
"We already learned about werewolves, this is going to be easy," Ron said smiling.  
"The class isn't suppose to be easy. We are suppose to be learning something," Hermione said.  
"Hermione, what's lycanthrope?" Ron said smiling.  
"Ha ha, very funny Ron,"  
"Will you guys be quiet?" Harry hissed at them. Both Ron and Hermione looked up and saw Professor Snape heading their way. They were all holding their breath hoping he wouldn't stop to talk to them. He didn't. He turned into the DADA classroom and they heard him start talking to Professor Aurora.  
"Hello, Professor," Snape said, with a smile in his tone.  
"Hello, Severus. What can I do for you?" Amy asked.  
"I was wondering if, after a hectic first day, if you would like to come for a walk with me?" Snape asked.  
"A walk sounds good. It would be great to see the grounds again," Amy said and she and Snape both walked out of the classroom. Snape put his arm around Amy's waist.  
"What just happened?" Ron asked.  
"Seems to me, Snape likes Professor Aurora," Hermione said.  
"Professor liking another Professor, that's wrong," Ron said sticking out his tongue.  
"Snape had a spring in his step. And he was smiling!" Harry said gasping.  
"What did she do to him? A love potion?" Ron asked.  
"Who would put a love potion on Snape?" Harry asked grinning.  
"What do you care? If it keeps Snape happy, it should make him mellow out," Ron said, earning a kick from Hermione.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
Every day after the last class Severus Snape went to Amy Aurora and they walked around the grounds. It wasn't until the last week of September when Amy saw some other people that she knew. Remus Lupin and Sirius Black.  
  
It was a warm Tuesday afternoon, right after Defense Against the Dark Arts. Amy and Severus did their usual walk around the grounds. This time they sat down under a tree and talked about what they are going to do for Halloween.  
"Halloween is your holiday, Sev," Amy said smiling, flipping her long dark hair over her shoulder.  
"How so?"  
"Always in black, always spooky. All we need to do is dye your hair orange, what a kick that would be!"  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione were walking out the door to go to Hagrid's hut. As they were walking Harry stopped short and smiled.  
"It's Sirius," Harry said smiling and took off running towards Hagrid's hut with Ron and Hermione at his heels.  
"Look Sirius, Remus. I told ya Harry would be coming soon,"  
"Hey Harry," Sirius said as they came running up.  
"How is it going?" Remus asked smiling down at the group.  
"Excellent. Wonderful to see you again Sirius. I heard you are a free man now," Harry said giving his godfather a hug.  
"Yes, with a little help from Remus, I'm free and free can be," Sirius said laughing.  
"Haven't seen Harry this happy for awhile," Hermione said smiling at the two men.  
"And why is that?" Remus asked patting Harry on the back.  
"New Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Harry doesn't like her," Ron said.  
"Another teacher? Who is it this time?" Remus asked.  
"And what kind of girl would want to take over that class?" Sirius asked.  
"Ya should know her," Hagrid said. "It's Amy Aurora."  
At hearing this Sirius' and Remus' smiles fell off their face.  
"What?" Ron, Harry and Hermione asked in unison.  
"Remus, eh, had a little crush on her. We haven't heard from her in a year," Sirius said looking at Remus.  
"Well why don't you go say hi? She's under the tree with Snape," Ron said.  
"What?" Remus asked as his head shot up and immediately found Amy and Snape.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
"So how's Potter and his group been acting in your class?" Severus said looking at Amy.  
"Couldn't be better. Excellent examples," Amy said then stopped as she looked around the grounds.  
"What?" Severus asked and looked where she was looking. "Oh yes, Potter likes going to see Hagrid. Seems that he too has visitors. Lupin and Black."  
Amy looked back at Severus and got up.  
"Where are you going?" Severus asked and he got up too.  
"Going to talk to them."  
"Why?"  
"Unfinished business."  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
A/N: Wow, who knew it would be this long. The regular first chapter wasn't this long. But hey, it was rushed. This, I try not to rush. But it isn't turning out that way. Please review. I would really like to know what you guys think. 


	2. First Love

A/N: Been awhile since I updated this story, or any other story for that matter. I love this story; I put myself in Amy's shoes, so I hope more people would read this story. It was my first chapter story and a story I put most of my days into. I will delete the old chapters for this to start fresh, although it will be along the same lines. Please read and review.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and Amy Aurora. Keep in mind I wrote this two years before the fifth book came out and this is how I imagined it. Yes, Sirius is alive and free. Both him and Remus visit Hogwarts frequently. On with the story.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~ Chapter 2 First Love ~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
"What?" Severus asked and looked where she was looking. "Oh yes, Potter likes going to see Hagrid. Seems that he too has visitors. Lupin and Black."  
Amy looked back at Severus and got up.  
"Where are you going?" Severus asked and he got up too.  
"Going to talk to them."  
"Why?"  
"Unfinished business."  
"Amy, come on, drop it," Severus said. Amy Aurora turned around and glared at Severus. "Okay fine. Go then." ~~~~~*~~~~~  
"What's up?" Harry asked looking at Remus and back towards Sirius.  
"Well, Remus was in love once, with Amy...Professor Aurora, and a year ago they split up. I don't really know why," Sirius explained.  
"Professor Lupin was in love?" Ron asked and Hermione hit him over the head.  
"Still is I presume," Sirius said looking at Remus and how his eyes still sat upon Amy and Severus. ~~~~~*~~~~~  
Amy slowed down as she and Severus got closer to the group and sighed. She wasn't sure if she was ready to do this yet. She took a deep breath and smiled.  
"Well if it isn't Messr. Black," She said standing behind Sirius. He jumped and turned around shocked that she snuck up behind him.  
"Amy, what a pleasure it is to see you. Still the same I see, running around with guys, even as a teacher. Naughty naughty," Sirius smiled and looked over at Snape. "Well hello, Snivellus. Can't say it's a pleasure to see you again." Severus just glared at Sirius, making him laugh.  
"Hello Amy," Remus said as he took a step forward.  
"Remus. It's been a long time," Amy said and it grew quiet. Hagrid took his cue and turned to leave.  
"Tis getin dark. I'd go inside if I was you," Hagrid said and walked into his cabin.  
It wasn't getting dark but everyone knew what he meant, he wanted Amy and Remus to talk and work a few things out.  
"Come on then, you heard him. Why don't we go talk in my classroom then?" Amy asked and everyone nodded. They walked quietly towards the school, Amy and Severus leading the way; Severus had his arm around her waist and seemed quite smug about it too. Sirius just shook his head with a disgusted look on his face. The group walked into the Defense Against the Dark Arts room and all sat down on the desks surrounding the teachers. Amy shut the door after Harry, Ron and Hermione walked in. They sat in silence until Severus talked.  
"Now someone say something or I'm going to go crazy," Severus said.  
"Amy, I owe you an explanation. Leaving you last year was the hardest thing I had to do. And with only one letter from you. I must have sent you several," Remus started.  
"Why did you leave in the first place? The letters didn't tell me anything, they just said the same thing; 'Amy, sorry I had to leave you. I didn't want you to get hurt. I will tell you more when we meet. And yes, I do think about you every now and then. Love Remus.' Okay, we met, tell me now," Amy said with a bit of a bitterness in her tone.  
"Only if you tell me how you met Severus," Remus said then cleared his throat. "About a couple of months before I left, I got a letter from Voldemort, or one of his followers. It was a warning telling me that if I were to stay with you, then you would get hurt. You know I didn't want anything to hurt you, even if it was a joke, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if anything happened to you."  
"You could have told me that instead of letting me wake up one morning without you there," Amy said and Severus looked at her, shocked. "No Severus. Remus and I have never slept together. Grow up."  
Severus blinked and swallowed. Amy was always a nice person, but since she saw Remus ten minutes earlier she has been a different person. Even Remus and Sirius noticed.  
"I knew that if I told you, you would try and find me and that would again put you at danger," Remus said looking cautiously at Amy.  
"You're right. I would have gone looking for you. But are you still putting us both at danger like this then?" Amy said softly.  
"I don't think so. And I have seen how you have grown over the last year, you can take care of yourself," Remus smiled, lightening the mood. "Now, how did you meet Severus."  
Everyone smiled at this change of topic. Even Amy laughed.  
"Fine, if you must know. Over the summer I met Severus down in Diagon Alley, and he told me that Dumbledore was looking for yet another Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher I told him that I would try. So here I am, working at your old job. Only reason I took this was because of Harry."  
At this they all looked at Harry and he seemed confused.  
"What? Why me? I remember the first day at Hogwarts you gave me a really funny look," Harry said.  
"That's because you look just like James. And because of you I took this job. Why? Because I promised Lily that if anything ever happened to Sirius or Remus I would be there for you," Amy said smiling. "And also because without an old friend here I'm sure Severus would have had you expelled a while ago."  
"Sorry to intrude on this subject, but Harry, Ron and I have to go do our Astronomy paper. Nice to see you again Sirius, Professor Lupin. I hope you and Professor Aurora work things out," Hermione said and Ron and Harry both left grumbling. All the adults nodded as the trio left them in silence.  
  
END!  
  
A/N: I promise not all of the chapters will be this dull. Interesting but a dull chapter. Hey, I had to put in some background here on Remus and Amy, why they split up and how Amy got the job to become a teacher. Ugh, so boring. Next chapters should be more eventful. 


End file.
